


Must Love Wolves

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A romance with the lovely Remus Lupin.





	Must Love Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Well, you are the new teacher for transfiguration and today is your first day. You walk into the Great Hall Monday morning and all eyes are on you. Nervously, you walk to the table of professors and sit between Dumbledore and a professor with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. You recognize Harry Potter and wave to him and he waves back, while smiling. 

"Harry who's she?" Ron asks. 

"I'll tell you later" Harry replies.

Dumbledore announces who you are and what you are teaching, "Everyone, this is Miss Kanani Potter." You hear gasps and see mouths hanging open. "She is the new transfiguration teacher. Let us make her feel welcomed." 

"Professor Mogonagall will you please show Miss Kanani to her classroom" Dumbledore asks, after dinner has ended. 

"Of course" she replies. As the two of you walk she chats away, "So you really are Potter's aunt?" she asks. 

"Uhh...yea" you say a little aggrivated. 

She keeps talking but you dont hear a thing she says. "Here yo are" she says "Your room is behind the portrait" 

"Oh ok...thanks" you say. She nods her head slightly and leaves. You look around the room for a while, then you hear someone behind you. 

"Do you like your accomodations?" 

You turn around to see Professor Snape. He was peering down at you, anger in his eyes. "Umm...everything...everything is fine, thank you." 

He moves in front of you, Saying, "You are most welcome." He narrows his eyes into black slits and looks you up and down. 

You can feel his anger and boldly say, "Dont hate me because of my brother."

 "Hm...you act just like him" he retorts, then leaves. 

Your first class isnt untill tomorrow so you decide to take a walk around the castle. So you walk around, exploring as you go when you hear someone talking, it was Ron and Harry. 

"Harry your aunt is...beautiful, how come you wouldnt tell me she was your aunt?" Ron says. 

Harry laughs and says, " My aunt is too old for you Ron" 

"So, I want a girlfriend like her" he says and began to speak again but stopped when he saw you coming around the corner. 

"Hello boys" you say smiling. 

"Uh...Hello professor" Ron says becoming pink around his ears. 

"Hey aunt K," Harry says. 

"You boys behaving yourselves?" you ask. 

"Of course" they say together. You smile, warmly. 

"Well I'll talk you two later. Bye" you say. 

"Bye" Harry says. After you have walked away Ron nervously says, "I think she heard me" 

"Probably" Harry replies, grinning.


End file.
